


Темный сад | The Dark Garden [fanart]

by koryusai279



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Lotto Valentino, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Давно мне хотелось нарисовать его в стиле парадных портретов эпохи барокко )) Он одет по моде приблизительно 1730-х годов - моего любимого времени. Он стоит, опираясь на балюстраду, и за его спиной ночной сад - живой, шепчущий, подвижный, таинственный, опасный. </p>
<p>Да, мне чертовски нравится Фермет. Меня восхищает, насколько точно его характер вписывается в контекст 18 века - как раз тогда в литературе появляется злодей-манипулятор как двигатель сюжета ^_^</p>
<p>I’ve wanted for long to portray him in a Grand Style of XVIII century )) Не stands leaning on the balustrade, and behind him is a night garden -  moving, mysterious, dangerous.</p>
<p>Yes I’m fond of him. First, he is very well done as a caracter; second, he perfectly suits the barocco time. It was in XVIII century that hero of this kind - a person that manipulates & tampers others - became popular in literature.</p></blockquote>





	Темный сад | The Dark Garden [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Давно мне хотелось нарисовать его в стиле парадных портретов эпохи барокко )) Он одет по моде приблизительно 1730-х годов - моего любимого времени. Он стоит, опираясь на балюстраду, и за его спиной ночной сад - живой, шепчущий, подвижный, таинственный, опасный. 
> 
> Да, мне чертовски нравится Фермет. Меня восхищает, насколько точно его характер вписывается в контекст 18 века - как раз тогда в литературе появляется злодей-манипулятор как двигатель сюжета ^_^
> 
> I’ve wanted for long to portray him in a Grand Style of XVIII century )) Не stands leaning on the balustrade, and behind him is a night garden - moving, mysterious, dangerous.
> 
> Yes I’m fond of him. First, he is very well done as a caracter; second, he perfectly suits the barocco time. It was in XVIII century that hero of this kind - a person that manipulates & tampers others - became popular in literature.


End file.
